The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Phormium tenax, which has been given the varietal denomination of ‘PHOS2’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘PHOS2’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage. The Phormium tenax variety ‘PHOS2’ was selected in 2002 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales. ‘PHOS2’ is a naturally occurring whole mutation selection from open pollinated seedlings of Phormium tenax. ‘PHOS2’ was selected due to its difference in growth habit and colour compared to the parent plant.
Asexual reproduction. ‘PHOS2’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division and micropropagation. Divisions of ‘PHOS2’ root within 3 to 4 weeks.
After divisions were made for several subsequent generations, ‘PHOS2’ was observed to retain the color and size characteristics that were noted in the original ‘PHOS2’ seedling. Thus, the distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘PHOS2’ variety have remained stable and true to type from generation to generation through successive cycles of asexual reproduction.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘PHOS2’ has been filed with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in the Plant Varieties Journal in August 2004 under Application No. 2004/251.